


My Christmas Angel

by JJ8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ8/pseuds/JJ8
Summary: Just a little one-shot about So'Hara before Christmas.





	

"Have I ever told you that I hate Christmas songs?" Kelley whined and leaned back until she was lying on the ground instead of sitting. 

"You did...Literally 30 seconds ago and I already told you that I will continue playing Christmas songs until Christmas is over." Emily responded with a cheeky grin on her face that made Kelley sigh. Emily looked really cute which made the whole process of wrapping gifts way more appealing to Kelley. Emily looked like she had actually fun doing what she was doing and she was able to make the ugliest Christmas sweater look adorable.

Nonetheless Kelley hated nothing more than preparing for Christmas. Kelley enjoyed the time with her family and friends over Christmas and she also wasn't opposed to getting presents but she had a hard time getting used to the stress that comes with buying presents for other people. Although Emily made the time before Christmas a lot more enjoyable she was also the reason why Kelley almost had a mental breakdown in the middle of the mall when she was trying to find a present for her. 

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and since Emily loved Christmas so much Kelley felt obligated to get her girlfriend the best gift that anyone would ever get. The only problem was that Kelley wasn't the most creative person so it took her almost two months to get a present.

Emily put her hand on Kelley's thigh and squeezed gently. "If you don't continue wrapping presents, we are never going to finish, babe." She said without looking up from the gift in her other hand. Kelley put her own hand over Emily's hand and interlaced their fingers. 

"I would rather unwrap something..." Kelley muttered and Emily raised a brow. 

"Is that so?" She questioned and Kelley hummed in response. "And what would that be?" Kelley smiled at her girlfriend and sat back up. She leaned forward to place a few soft kisses on Emily's jaw. 

"You..." Kelley whispered into the blonde's ear which made the younger girl shiver and turn her head so that they were looking into eachother's eyes. Emily placed her hand onto her girlfriend's jaw and gently caressed her cheek with her thumb before leaning in to press her lips against Kelley's. Their lips moved slowly against eachother and Kelley sighed contently, putting her free hand behind Emily's neck to pull the girl more tightly against her body. 

Kelley was very disappointed to feel a hand against the middle of her chest that pushed her away. Their lips parted and Kelley's brows furrowed as her bottom lip pushed forward into a slight pout. She looked into amused blue eyes and got even more frustrated. 

"That is unfortunate, baby," Emily said and turned her attention back to the gifts in front of her. "Because we will finish wrapping these presents before anything in here can be unwrapped so you better get started." The look of disbelief in Kelley's face made Emily laugh loudly and she kissed the back of the brunette's hand. 

Kelley groaned and grabbed a gift while shaking her head. There was no point in arguing because Emily had always been very stubborn so the sooner they would get done the sooner Kelley would get her way.  
"You're so mean..." Kelley whined which made Emily laugh even more. "And I'm so whipped..." 

"That you are." Emily agreed and Kelley playfully shoved her shoulder. Kelley looked over to Emily who placed another perfectly wrapped present to the side and then back down to her own. Kelley could barely place a bow on top of a present and even those were always a little off and never in the centre. Her presents always looked like they were made by a five-year-old although even that might be an insult for the child. Emily was more than entertained by her wrapping-skills and laughed for at least ten minutes when she saw the first present Kelley had wrapped. 

"This looks awful." Kelley stated and covered her eyes with her hands. 

"You know, the first step of getting better is to recognize the issue." Emily noted and Kelley dropped her hands to see her girlfriend shrugging. 

"Are you saying I have a gift-wrapping-issue?" Kelley asked and noticed the corner of Emily's mouth going upwards. "Because let me tell you something: I have a lot of issues but gift-wrapping is none of them." 

"Well, maybe you should put it on the list." Emily shrugged again but couldn't help but laugh when Kelley put a hand on her heart and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what to do better, Miss Perfect." Kelley challenged the young defender. 

"For starters you could begin with cutting the paper in straight lines." Emily suggested and Kelley scoffed.

"And what if I do that on purpose?" Kelley questioned and Emily raised her brows. "Yeah, it's a personal touch. The paper isn't cut straight, I'm not straight, you're not straight. Can't you see that this is the only logical way of wrapping a gift in my position?" 

"Okay, now you're making things up, Kells." Emily said.

"No, I'm not." Kelley couldn't help but grin at her girlfriend. "I honestly can't handle anymore of your criticism." Kelley pretended to get up and leave Emily by herself but the blonde quickly pulled her back to the ground. 

"You're not going anywhere." She said and pecked Kelley's lips. "I'm always your biggest fan and you know that. It doesn't matter if it is your soccer skills or your gift-wrapping-skills." Emily added before placing another lingering kiss on Kelley's mouth. "I love the way you wrap gifts." 

"Okay, the part with the biggest fan was cute but now you're just straight up lying to me." Kelley laughed against her lips and Emily shook her head. 

"I'm not lying." 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, my love." Kelley responded and pushed Emily down onto her back so that she was hovering over the younger girl. 

"You help me sleep at night." Emily whispered and Kelley kissed her hungrily.

"See, that was cute again but I'm not intending on sleeping tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know if that was boring or not. It's also quite short but the story just came to mind when I was wrapping gifts and I thought I'd post it.   
> Let me know what you think and Merry Christmas!


End file.
